Heart Remedies - How Stupid People Can Be When They Fall In Love
by KaBeki
Summary: DRABBLE THREAD: kumpulan fic pendek yang diupdate berkala (TBA). VIXX: VARIOUS SHIPS. mainly LeoN / RaKen / HyukBin / N-Centric. VARIOUS GENRE: romance, drama, thriller, angst, hurt, fluffy, etc. drop a review please :)
1. Chapter 1

**VIXX: Jung Taekwoon x Cha Hakyeon**

 **Genre: Hurt / Comfort**

 **[I Wish Us To Be Strangers Again, But Not By This Way.]**

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Lantas, entah kenapa, aku mencium pipinya, di hari aku pertama kalinya bisa menenggak soju secara resmi. Dia seumuran denganku, Jung Taekwoon itu. Hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dan aku mengajaknya sedikit jahil dengan menerobos peraturan hukum Korea Selatan, dia meminum soju sebelum usianya resmi dua puluh tahun, sekitar lima bulan lagi.

Tak apalah, kan cuma lima bulan, kataku.

Oh, kembali lagi, aku akhirnya tahu kenapa aku mencium pipinya.

Aku mabuk, oh Cha Hakyeon yang bodoh.

Bukan hanya sekadar mencium pipinya, tapi menyatakan perasaanku. Perasaanku yang kupendam selama empat tahun saat pertama kali kami bertemu di sekolah menengah atas. Dia begitu diam dan sangat menyusahkan suasana kelas. Sebagai seorang ketua kelas, aku mengayominya, membuatnya bergaul.

Dan sialnya, dia malah jauh lebih popular. Empat tahun berlalu dan aku sudah muak melihatnya bergonta-ganti pasangan dengan sangat alami. Semua perempuan bertubuh ringkih, berkulit halus, lembut dan cerah. Sudah jelas jika dilihat bagaimanapun, jika aku jadi perempuan, aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam seleranya. Oleh karenanya aku diet keras selama dua tahun terakhir dan menjadikan tubuhku seringan mungkin.

Perawatan kulit sebagus mungkin.

Warna kulit… _fuck it._

Aku mengingat suasana itu. Lampu padam temaram dengan suara dari televise memutar drama romansa picisan kesukaan Taekwoon itu. Aku mendadak terlalu banyak meneguk soju di hari pertama aku mencobanya, dan menjadi malapetaka.

Aku melihat matanya.

Dia mendorongku sekuat tenaga hingga membuat bagian kepalaku terbentur lantai kayu apartemenku. Aku mengaduh.

"Ow, sakit…" kataku. "Kau kenapa, sih… aku kan hanya – "

Dan waktu berhenti. Semua suara dari televise menjadi _white noise_.

"Menjijikkan."

Menggema, meluruh ke seluruh bagian telingaku.

Dan saat tubuhku menjadi jenius dengan memetabolisme alcohol dengan kecepatan super, aku tersadar dari mabukku. Aku ingin mengubah semuanya. Aku tak ingin mengatakannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Jawabku cepat.

"Hentikan, kau membuatku takut." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum simpul dan mengambil jaketnya dengan panik, lalu buru-buru keluar dengan ekspresi kecut.

Aku tahu.

Aku hanya terdiam kemudian, hingga aku sadar bahwa hari ulang tahunku berlalu, aku baru saja kehilangan sahabat karena pernyataan rasa cintaku.

Aku benar-benar berharap aku dapat mengulang semuanya dari awal saat kita tak pernah saling kenal. Namun tidak begini caranya.


	2. Chapter 2

**VIXX: Han Sanghyuk x Lee Hongbin**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluffy**

 **[Both are Idiots, But They Fall In Love]**

 **.**

Namaku Han Sanghyuk.

Dan aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang sunbae. Sebut saja dia Lee Hongbin (bukan nama samara, _well, d'oh_ ).

Singkat cerita, aku bodoh di perihal jatuh cinta. Oleh karenanya saat aku menyatakan cinta,

 _"Hongbin hyung, aku suka padamu!"_

Dia malah membalas, "Oh tentu, dongsaeng-ku yang jangkung. Aku juga suka padamu, kau itu dongsaeng favoritku. Jadi kapan kita main lagi? Ada game baru di PS4. Mau ke rumahku malam ini?"

Salah, salah. Harusnya aku bilang cinta! Ya ampun!

Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada sunbae yang _tidak peka_ seperti ini? _Let me tell you, love is stupid, afterall._ Aku sedang marah pada ayahku yang memintaku untuk belajar terus-terusan demi ujian masuk universitas terbaik di kotaku.

Padahal aku merasa aku sudah cukup bekerja keras. Setiap hari hingga dini hari aku selalu belajar, seperti rasanya kepalaku akan digilas mesin penggiling pasta - _meskipun aku sebenarnya belum pernah melihat mesin tersebut sepanjang hidupku_ – yah, pokoknya tersiksa! Budaya Korea Selatan yang mementingkan _prestige_ pendidikan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan sangat membunuh, kuberitahu kalian. Terutama untuk anak laki-laki.

Perempuan? Jangan buat aku memulai cerita patriarki di negeri ini.

Singkat cerita, aku kabur dari rumah, tiga hari sebelum ujian masuk universitas diselenggarakan.

Aku tidak punya teman, aku tidak punya tujuan, akhirnya aku hanya bisa menginap di _internet café_ selama dua hari dengan makan mi instan satu kali sehari.

Sehari sebelum ujian masuk universitas dimulai, seorang laki-laki dengan suara rendah dan berat membuka pintu internet café dengan semangat. "Yo, Sungjae-ya, aku pesan lima jam lagi!" katanya dari ujung pintu. Suaranya begitu lantang dan terlihat senang, membuatku mundur dari bilikku untuk sekadar mengintip.

 _Wajahnya tak sesuai dengan rupanya. Dia sangat cantik! Untuk seorang laki-laki yang tinggi!_

 _Dan beruntungnya, dia duduk di bilik sebelahku._

Aku tak bisa berhenti untuk melempar pandanganku ke arahnya beberapa kali saat itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang. "Ah… sepertinya dia tidak banyak beban." Gumamku saat itu, yang tanpa kusadari ternyata kuucapkan dengan cukup jelas.

"… Ya?"

"Eh – "

"Kau sedang membicarakanku?"

"ah, maaf, aku – tidak bermaksud… hanya… kau terlihat semangat sekali bermain. Seperti tidak ada beban saja." Jawabku asal, panik.

"Ayahku tukang mabuk-mabukan. Ibuku melarikan diri. Aku tinggal sendirian dengan kerja sambilan sebagai model atau sebagai penjaga kasir. Aku juga sedang kuliah karena aku harus memperbaiki hidup. Bebanku tak berat, bukan?" jawabnya sarkas, lalu tersenyum. "Jadi tidak masalah aku menikmati waktuku sebentar disini. Apa kau sedang lari dari rumah?" tebaknya.

Aku menunduk malu.

"Tepat." Jawabnya sambil tertawa renyah. "Bermainlah, lalu belajarlah, lalu bekerjalah. Semua lakukan dengan setimpal." Lanjutnya.

Aku terkesima.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menjawab dengan terbata-bata. "H-Han Sanghyuk…"

"Lee Hongbin. Tahun kedua universitas X. Jurusan _IT_. Salam kenal, Sanghyuk-ah." Jawabnya dengan nada ramah. Semenjak saat itu aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan suaranya dari ingatanku. Oleh karenanya aku bertekad aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku bekerja keras agar aku bisa masuk ke universitas X tersebut, yang mana ternyata merupakan salah satu universitas terbaik, dan tentu saja ayah mengijinkanku.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, menjadi _dongsaeng_ orang yang aku cintai. Sudah setaun aku sekarang selalu berada di dekatnya, namun dia sama sekali tidak mengerti sinyal cintaku!

"Sanghyuk-ah~"

"Ah,"

"Kenapa bengong? Kau lapar, heh?" tanyanya sambil melirik manis ke hadapanku. "Tidak… aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Berpikir apa~ dasar bodoh. Kau tidak boleh bengong begini di jalan. Ayo beli sesuatu dulu untuk dimakan di rumahku."

"Ehhh… ba-baiklah." Jawabku dengan nada kecewa. Andai saja dia tahu aku memikirkannya…

 _But hell_ , aku sangat mencintainya. Serasa hanya dalam satu kedip, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam! Kami bermain PS4 cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya perut kami mulai keroncongan. "Uhhh… Hongbin-hyung… aku lapar." Keluhku dengan nada manja.

"Aku juga. Pesan ayam dan soju?"

" _sounds good._ "

Kami menunggu sekitar tiga puluh menit sebelum akhirnya kami menerima paket ayam kami. Dan beberapa botol soju. Akhirnya kami menikmati waktu lebih santai setelah sekitar… empat jam bermain game. Keren.

"Huuum~ jadi kau tidak akan memberitahuku apa yang kau pikirkan tadi~?" kata Hongbin hyung dengan nada suara yang mulai mendayu. Dia mulai mabuk, pikirku. Aku menghela napas dalam, lalu menjawab. "Tentu saja aku memikirkan tentang Hongbin hyung."

"…A~ku~…?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku mencintai Hongbin hyung…"

"Aku juga sama, Sanghyuk." Jawab Hongbin hyung lagi. Aku tertawa pasrah. "Kau tidak mengerti, mungkin… aku mencintai Lee Hongbin seutuhnya… bukan karena kau sunbae-ku yang menjadi inspirasiku… bukan juga karena kau menjadikanku dongsaeng favoritmu. Aku mencintaimu karena… kau." Balasku.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"… Eh?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu kau mencintaku, dasar bodoh~"

"Eh? Eh?"

Hongbin hyung kemudian berdiri mendadak, lalu berjalan gontai ke arahku. Keseimbangannya terganggu karena efek alcohol, sepertinya, karena tak sampai tiga detik, dia nyaris tersungkur sebelum akhirnya aku menangkapnya. "Hyung!"

"Offf…"

"Hyung… kau mabuk…"

"Hmmm… jadi apa kau keberatan jika berciuman dengan rasa soju?" tanyanya. Aku seperti tuli, efek alcohol, atau apa? Dia bilang 'berciuman'? otakku yang terkontaminasi soju harus bekerja ekstra. "Ti-tidak sih… soal rasa ciuman… sih… aku…"

 _Chu._

Mataku terbelalak ketika bulu mata hyung-ku menyentuh pipiku…

Saat bibirnya yang lembab dengan aroma soju menyentuh bibirku. Mulutku terkatup rapat karena refleks. Selama lima detik, rasanya seluruh ototku mengeras, membuatku terpatung. Sebaliknya, saat Hongbin-hyung melepas ciumannya, ototku seakan luruh, membuatku nyaris serasa akan mati lemas. "Bilang kau mencintaiku, bukan hanya suka. Kau hanya bilang suka, suka, suka saja. Aku merasa dipermainkan. Ouf... Berbeda, tahu... Aku mencintaimu, begitu! Aku mencintai dongsaengku, kau mencintai sunbae-mu, harusnya begitu!"

"… Ah…"

"Mengerti?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sok berkuasa, lalu saat dia menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang manis, aku hanya bisa tersenyum selebar-lebarnya.

"Iya, hyung."

Aku tertawa lepas. "Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu."

Aku memeluknya dengan erat. "Ahh… aku sangat mencintaimu."

"dasar bodoh, hehe."

Kami tertawa.

Lalu berciuman lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo! Seperti judulnya, fic ini berisi drabble-drabble singkat.

Shipnya macem-macem. Tapi kebanyakan mungkin bakalan LeoN :) dan setiap drabble mungkin tidak akan berkaitan. Karena fic ini khusus buat nampung ide-ide plot sederhana author yang suka muncul dimana saja, terutama kalo habis ngobrol di grup, haha. _Heart Remedies_ maksudnya author sih pengennya -sok- mengikuti cerita-cerita cinta picisan yang ada di sekitar juga wkwkwkwkww. Dan tentu aja, disini VIXX bisa jadi pakai setting RL, atau setting alternatif. Semoga kalian suka ya...

Mohon reviewnya :) Terima kasih.


End file.
